The evolution of computers and networking technologies from high-cost, low performance data processing systems to low cost, high-performance communication, problem solving, and entertainment systems has provided a cost-effective and time saving means to lessen the burden of performing every day tasks such as correspondence, bill paying, shopping, budgeting information and gathering, etc. For example, a computing system interfaced to the Internet, by way of wire or wireless technology, can provide a user with a channel for nearly instantaneous access to a wealth of information from a repository of web sites and servers located around the world. Such a system, as well, allows a user to not only gather information, but also to provide information to disparate sources. As such, online data storing and management has become increasingly popular.
Furthermore, computer-related gaming has risen dramatically in interest and popularity. This may be due in large part to the accessibility or availability of games. For example, the online computer gaming business has skyrocketed to a multi-billion dollar industry, with no end in sight, thereby providing a form of leisure activity for millions of users while also providing a boom to companies involved in such an industry. Generally, many different types of games can be downloaded or played on just about any type of computing device regardless of size. As a result of increasing demands and consumer expectations, game developers are constantly trying to produce more creative gaming systems/devices that present higher quality graphics, more realistic character appearance and movements, and/or different types of challenge scenarios or obstacles for the user.
The gaming industry has followed technological advances and have quickly adapted to online access and/or online playability. For instance, games typically involve virtual world interaction between players, wherein the user/player purchases the client version of the game which thereafter can provide access to Internet servers supporting multiplayer mode gaming with other Internet users. In another example, games can be mixed physical world-virtual world (or physical-virtual) gaming. Such gaming can be a nascent social technology in which participants play a mobile game in physical space that is tied in some way to a virtual world component. Regardless of game type, gaming console, gaming system, gaming format, etc., users/players typically come across hurdles and/or difficulties within the game that can be frustrating to overcome. Although games aim to challenge consumers (e.g., players, users, etc.), such challenges can be frustrating if too difficult for users/players with lower skill levels. Developing a game with a skill level applicable to a high number of consumers can be complex and costly especially without compromising the desired level of difficulty.